User blog:WhitePinoy/Wiki Rules (Prototype)
Freedom of Speech and Commenting Policy * Commenting - Each article in the Lollipop Chainsaw wiki contains a section at the very bottom, where users are capable of expressing their personal opinions on the subject of the article they are currently viewing. Near to all commentary is approved for all articles, but there are exceptions and some limitations on the topic of your commentary. ' * '''Treatment of other users - Users are not allowed to use the comment section to harass, bully, or troll other users. Such inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated, and will be given a warning by first strike. Repeating said inappropriate behavior despite constant warnings will result in the blocking of said inappropriate user. ' * 'Spamming - Users are also prohibited to the inappropriate act of spamming articles, whether it be strange links, “copy-pasta” messages, or any other particular message. Such behavior will not be tolerated, and said user will likely to be automatically blocked by an admin, without warning. (Check Spam Bot) ' * 'Off-Topic Discussion - Users are also not allowed to use page articles as personal talk pages to speak to friends. Any topic that is desired to be discussed with others that have nothing to do with the page, are recommended to their own personal talk page, as the topic would be inappropriate for the subject of the article. ' * 'Adult Conversation - As of now, any expletive or vulgar commentary may be approved, as long as the commentary is not being used to intimidate or mistreat other users. ' '''Cyberbullying and Trolling * Etiquette Policy - It is recommended in all wikis that any user is to respect all fellow users that contribute among them. This includes the discouragement of threats, prejudicial commentary, and negative conflict. Users are encouraged to treat other users with respect, and compromise in conflict if two or more parties disagree in a suggested action. Those who ignore these rules will be subjected into warning, and if such ignorance is continued, such behavior will result in a block of the user. ''' * '''Flamewar - Users are prohibited and discouraged in the participation of a flame war. What a flame war is, is it is the hostile or insulting interaction among users. Users who happen to witness a current Flame War are encouraged in notifying a currently active admin, whereas the admin will take the responsibility to resolve the flame war. Users are not recommended to resolute the current flame war alone, so it is in best interest to contact an active admin. User involved in the flame war are likely to be blocked or given great warning for such action. * Under-Aged users - Users are recommended to notify an active admin if they discover that a user happens to be under the age of 13. The under-aged user will not be blocked (at first), but will be recommended to leave the site immediately to avoid any complaints from parents of young users or the corruption of a young user. ''' '''Fanon Images and Material * Fan Images - Users who publish Fan images are prohibited from the input of said Fan image into official canon articles. Users are allowed to input published Fan Images into personal user blogs, user pages and user talk pages. It is recommended to the user that they add tags to their image so that an admin can decide what to do with the image in a later future, once the user chooses to no longer use the fan image. Images that has nothing to do with Lollipop Chainsaw are strictly prohibited and are only limited to user blogs, pages and talk pages. Any Fan Image seen in a canon article will be removed, and the user who contributed the image will be given fair warning and could be blocked if behavior continues to progress despite warning, as such behavior is considered vandalism. ' * '''Fan Information - Users who write Fan information are prohibited from the input of said Fan information into official canon articles. User are allowed to input written Fan Information into personal user blogs, user pages and user talk pages. Information that has nothing to do with Lollipop Chainsaw are strictly prohibited and are only limited to the user blogs, pages and talk pages. Any Fan Information seen in a canon article will be removed, and the user who contributed the image will be given fair warning and could be blocked if behavior continues to progress despite warning, as such behavior is considered vandalism. ' '''Vandalism and Editing * Grammar and Punctuation - Users who chose to edit a page must at least have knowledge in grammar and punctuation. Sentences must include the basic period, “.”. Letter’s of words must be capitalized appropriately. User Have Been Known To Capitalize Every First Letter Of A New Word, So Please Do Not Be One Of These People. What should be exclusively noteworthy to this wiki is that when a paragraph is transitioning to a new subject it is better to either make a new topic or a new section. ' * '''Linking - Linking is when a user wants to lead the reader to a new article related to the subject, by inserting the URL of the other subject into one word. Users can do this in many ways. One is that a user can highlight a word and then insert a URL with the given options. A second way is that they can do the faster, old-fashion HTML method, where one word is surrounded by brackets and has a URL or name of the page inside. I.E. {Word}/{{Name Page or URL}. Or they can just put the name of the existing page in general inside the brackets. It is recommended for users not to “over-link” a page, where one fills the page with too many links likely leading to the same page. The user will be recommended to stop if over-linking, and is less likely to be warned or blocked. ' * 'Inserting Fact - Users who choose to contribute are responsible for knowing factual evidence once inserting or removing new information. It is recommended that users insert information that qualifies as truth rather than usual assumption. Though this to say, assumptions aren’t always bad, but can only be placed within the trivia or notes (unless user can refute otherwise). ' * 'Vandalism - Vandalism is a term used to describe modifications or actions that deface important information to the wiki, which is rather harmful than helpful. This includes the insertion of false information into articles, the corruption of a template’s HTML, the misuse of categories, the unauthorized editing of a user page and unauthorized page removal/renaming/redirecting. All actions are considered intolerable and will be acted upon with great warning or automatic block. ' * 'Edit War - An Edit War is a term used to describe the conflict between two editors who fail to agree about the final information that should be published within a page. An Edit War is heavily discouraged within the wikia community because it causes a nearly never-ending dispute amongst users, creating an unnecessary dramatic burden of hostility amongst the community. Those who witness an edit war must notify an Admin immediately, so that the problem may be resolved immediately. Edit Wars cannot be easily solved so it is recommended to notify an admin rather than resolute the situation itself alone. Those who were part of the Edit-War are likely to be banned. ' * 'Limitation of Vulgar Content - Though vulgar commentary is not prohibited, the use of profanity in articles are recommended to stay at a minimum. This is so that users that read the article can perceive it as an actual source of information rather than a immediately made summary, creating more professionality. It is also recommended to not describe something within the subject with an offensive term as this would rather appear to be more opinion than fact. ' * 'Writing by Fact not Opinion - Users who contribute changes to an article are prohibited to express an opinion about a subject that may or may not happen to be true. This is considered inserting false information and to an extent vandalism. Users caught doing this will be brought upon with great warning or with a block. ' '''Image Policy * Organizing - Users are responsible for properly naming their published images, adding categories and using them. Users must do this so that images can be properly used, and not clutter the image gallery, which will make other important and existing images difficult to find. It is recommended for users to add categories to their images so that if the user were to forget to use their image, it can be easily deciphered what action must be placed upon the image. ' * '''Adult Images - Adult Images are prohibited from view within the wiki. Things that primarily describe adult images are photos that depict full nudity and sexual activities. Users who submit Adult Images will be given great warning before any true drastic action will be placed upon them. User that submit images that are adult and have nothing to do with the wiki will be perceived as a troll/spammer and will be subjected into possible block. ' 'Citing/Credit Policy ' * 'Videos that do not belong to the Publisher - Videos that are published to a page must be cited and given full credit to the person who created the image. If a user publishes a video and fails to credit the creator of the video, might be subjected to great warning or block and the video itself may also be subjected to deletion. ' * 'Recent News - Information submitted to the site that may be unknown or leaked to the internet must be cited with proof to credit the original providers of the information. ' '''Page Naming/Moving/Merging Policies * 'The Policy Itself - Users are not allowed to edit the title of pages without the permission of an admin. If a user proceeds with the action with the permission of an admin, the user will be given a warning block. ' Do you agree with these changes? Yes Most Some No Category:Blog posts